The Way We Were
by Fruith
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe are divorced and they had a six year old kid name Joshua Posen Beale whom they share a custody. Though Chloe gets Joshua every weekday because he has school and Chloe continued to live in their family home in the suburbs. Aubrey gets Joshua every weekend because she lives in the city. They remained civil with each other, not wanting to make it harder for their kid.
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey and Chloe are divorced and they had a six year old kid name Joshua Posen Beale whom they share a custody. Though Chloe gets Joshua every weekday because he has school and Chloe continued to live in their family home in the suburbs. Aubrey gets Joshua every weekend because she lives in the city. They remained civil with each other, not wanting to make it harder for their kid who's starting to question their set up.

* * *

"Mom, what time will Mama arrive to pick me up?" Joshua asked as he watched her redhead mother fix his weekend bag pack that he will bring when her blonde mother picks him up.

Joshua has two moms, one is a redhead who is a teacher but not with kids like him. His mother teaches adult kids about music and his mother has a really wonderful voice, he hears it every time she tucks him in and instead of reading a book, his Mommy would sing to him.

Chloe checked her watch, 5:30pm, Aubrey would arrive in exactly fifteen minutes. They've decided that every Friday, Aubrey could pick their son up around six pm since Chloe has a class until three and she picks Joshua around three thirty. It leaves Chloe enough time to feed her son and take her for a nap. But Aubrey being Aubrey, she always arrives fifteen minutes early.

It wasn't the setup that Chloe envisioned for her son, but at least this is better than either one of them getting sole custody over Joshua. They both wanted to be there for him and let him grow up as normal as possible. Their fallout should not affect their son, at least that's the part where they could agree together.

It has been two years since the divorce and they're both getting by. They inform each other of anything that could affect their son but they don't share anything too personal. Chloe likes to think that it's a silent agreement that they both have because if Chloe knew that Aubrey has finally found someone else, she would have lost it.

She knows she still loves the blonde lawyer with all her heart but they must have grown apart while they're trying to stay together for their son. Having a son was everything that they thought it would be; they're very happy and satisfied with their lives. But Aubrey got sidetracked with her ambition and started neglecting their family with the thought that she's working for the future of their son.

At first Chloe has let her, supporting her and thinking that Aubrey would come to her senses that there's a lot more important than money. But they continue to grow apart and their irreconcilable differences is what pushed Chloe to ask for the divorce.

Chloe's heart broke when Aubrey didn't object but only asked for shared custody. She asked if there's somebody else but Aubrey didn't answer her. She thought she's going to lost it but Joshua saved her from her misery, he helped her to move on and be a parent that he needs and will need.

"Mom?" She heard her son called out. She looked over Joshua's bag pack. Her son that got her Mama's dirty blonde locks but got her baby blue eyes. He took after her Mama about being curious about anything and was not afraid to ask. He's naturally smart and sharp, he likes to read books over playing and he wants to be a lawyer that fights the bad guys.

She smiled sweetly at her son, he's always excited to see his Mama, Chloe guessed that it's where they're the same; they're both smitten by one Aubrey Posen.

"Well little boy, your Mama will arrive in fifteen minutes so you better get your little bum ready before she gets here", she ruffled his messy hair as she walked passed Joshua.

Joshua, like a cute little puppy that he is perked up to know that his Mama will arrive soon, checked his appearance first at the mirror before running to the living room to watch cartoons. Chloe smiled at her son, sometimes she thinks that he's too mature for his age.

Chloe followed her son at the living room and sat beside him. She draws him near to her and lean his head on her chest while she smooths out his hair, this is Chloe's favorite sitting position.

"Mom, can I ask a question?" She heard Joshua, she knows he's still watching but that's how smart he is, he can already multi task.

"You already asked one, silly" she smiled even if she knows her son can't see her. "But go on, what is it honey?" She urged her son.

"Why does Mama live in the city and not with us?" Straight to the point, didn't even stutter, a true Posen. She knows this kind of question will come since Joshua is quick to pick up on things.

"Honey, you know Mama has to work on the city and you have to study here and your friends are here and my work is here", she answered just like how she practiced. She's prepared but it doesn't mean that the guilt is not there. It's not far from the truth, that is really the reason for their current set up; Chloe does not want Joshua to grow up in the city, and she wants to give him a proper childhood. Aubrey cannot leave her law firm and it would be impractical for her to live with them since they're already divorced.

Joshua nodded his head like he understands it and just accepts it but Chloe could see the wheels still turning in his head. "I love you, Joshua", she said. She likes reassuring her son that no matter what happens she loves him.

"I love you too Mommy. So much." He grinned at her as if he didn't ask anything that is depressing. It took all of Chloe's strength not to tear up in front of her son because she knows it would just upset him to see her sad.

"Do you love Mama too?" Chloe was taken by surprise by his question. It's a complicated question for her but for her son it seems like a very simple one so Chloe just leveled with him.

"Yes."

Her phone chimed and interrupted their moment and Chloe knew it's a text from her ex-wife, she cringed as she thought of the prefix ex. There was a time in her life that she was so happy and excited to call Aubrey her wife and she thought no one and nothing could take that away from her. Boy, she was so wrong with that assumption.

Aubrey: I'm here. Ready whenever you guys are.

Aubrey texts like she talks, short and concise.

Chloe: be there in a minute :)

Chloe still tries her best to be as friendly as possible. She knows between the both of them, she's better at making friends than Aubrey. She just wants to make it work for Joshua.

"Buddy, your Mama's here!" Joshua perked up and ran towards the door before Chloe had the chance to stop him. She caught up to him, at least he knows not to open the door on his own even if he knows it's his Mama on the other side.

Chloe opened the door and like always, Aubrey is already standing on their porch with a smile on her face.

"Mama!" Joshua shrieked and jump on his mother's open and waiting arms. Aubrey nuzzled on her son's neck, she cherishes the times that she can still carry her son, he's growing too fast for her liking.

Aubrey looked up and she saw her ex wife watching them with a tender smile on her face. She's wearing a tank top and sweats, she still looked like when they were still in college like she haven't aged at all. It made her heart flutter.

Aubrey noticed the red rim on Chloe's eyes and she already knows that the redhead was crying or were trying not to. She wanted to ask if she's okay or what made her upset but she was unsure if she's allowed to.

"Hey" she settled for a greeting instead. Chloe just nodded her head and invited her in. It's still so weird for her to get invited into her own house, well, the house she used to live. She gave this house to Chloe and Joshua so that she could have the peace of mind that her family is safe and sheltered.

Their fallout still feels like yesterday for her, coming inside the house always gives her nostalgic feelings of how this house was her home, how Chloe was her home.

"Busy day at work?" Chloe asked her as they went to the kitchen after she left Joshua at the living room with his cartoons. She always picks her son up fifteen minutes early so that she could have this extra fifteen minutes with Chloe.

"A bit, you know how being a partner is" she answered Chloe then shrugged. She waited on the kitchen counter as Chloe prepares her coffee and some cookies.

She's not into sweets but Chloe's cookies are the best.

Chloe looked up sadly at her, of course Chloe knows, it might be the reason why they are in their current situation. Her pained expression tells Aubrey that she has upset Chloe. She has seen that look a million times on the redhead to be mistaken. Mostly before they signed the divorce papers.

Aubrey mentally smack herself for even in just being friends she still manages to upset Chloe. It's the last thing that she wanted to do but end up doing anyway.

Chloe quietly hands her the cup of coffee and a plate of cookies then busies herself for her son's snack that they will bring. Aubrey wanted to ask how the redhead was doing but she's afraid that it might be too personal to ask.

Most of the time they will just mention to each other their schedule and appointments that might affect their son but they never ask each other. They share things in their own accord so Aubrey is reluctant to ask.

She's not really good with making friends or being a friend. It was just Chloe who always crosses the bridge for her, always willing to go that extra mile for her and get to know her. She loves with all that she got, she's open and warm and all that Aubrey needs and more.

Aubrey might face different bad guys at her profession but outside of court, Chloe is so much stronger and courageous that she could ever be. She was the one who carried Joshua for nine months, she's the one who mostly wakes up at ungodly hours of the night to tend to their son. She keeps their little family together and at the end it was also Chloe who had the strength to face the reality that it's not working for them anymore.

Now, looking at her ex wife, Aubrey can't help but noticed that she looked tired but seems happy, she lost weight but not too skinny, her hair is shorter but bright as red as she remembered.

She fought the urge to come to Chloe and wrap her into a hug. She was just so tired; physically, mentally, and emotionally. When they were still together, Chloe's hugs were what she looked forward to everyday. She felt loved and cared for every time those arms are around her. Oh how times have changed for her and Chloe.

She can't help the moan of appreciation as she sips her black coffee, just how she likes it. She heard Chloe chuckled and it helped the knots in the blonde's stomach to loosen up.

Joshua came in the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "Mama time to go!" He said and when Aubrey checked, her heart sank since she doesn't want to leave yet. Joshua already knows how to tell time after she thought him for a few times and she could not be more proud of him.

Aubrey noticed Chloe's smile fell too, a twinge of hope arose in her heart that Chloe might have felt the same way. And quickly as that came it was also crushed since it might be for their son and not for her. It must have been hard for Chloe to see Joshua go since she gets him most of the week. But as much as she wants Chloe to be with Joshua all the time, she also needs her quality time with him.

"Okay little buddy. Here's your cookies and this is for Norman too", Chloe handed Joshua two jars of cookies; one for him and one for the old guard at the condominium that Aubrey is staying.

Chloe is still kind as ever and Aubrey felt like slapping herself again for letting this wonderful woman go and choose her career over her family. She regrets it every day since the divorce was finalized.

They were happy and she was very much content with her life when they had Joshua. She has a wonderful family and her heart was so full.

But she got sidetracked, she thought that she was missing a huge window of opportunity if she let the offer of being a partner pass her up. Chloe was supportive at first but it came to a point that Aubrey was so busy and went home only once a week or once in every two weeks. Chloe asked her if she's having an affair but she just scoffed. She thought it was stupid at first because she would never cheat on Chloe.

Dismissing it is the biggest mistake she has made, yes she's not really having an affair but some reassurance would have helped Chloe's suspicion and before she knew it, Chloe was asking her for a divorce.

She gave it to her because she saw how unhappy Chloe has become. Her eyes lost that glint of joy and was replaced with tears, her bubbly personality became dimmed. Chloe was going through a lot and Aubrey was too busy to notice it. All her insecurities came back to her that she could never make Chloe happy. She just asked for shared custody because she would have gone crazy if she would lose Joshua too.

"Okay buddy, say goodbye to your mom then we could go" Aubrey forced a smile to her son. She turned away and went to wait on the living room. She knows Chloe always tears up every time she says goodbye, even just for the weekend, to Joshua and she can't stand to see her cry.

After a few minutes Chloe and Joshua emerged from the kitchen, and just as Aubrey predicted Chloe shed some tears again. She were wiping her cheeks and Joshua has scrunched nose and a pout, indicating that he just cried.

For a moment she felt bad because she blames herself for their sorrow, for Chloe and Joshua's misery of being far away from each other. It's all her fault,-

Soft tugged on her hand tells her that Joshua is ready to go. She kissed the top of his head and walked with him to the door, Chloe was right behind them with Joshua's back pack on hand.

"Bye Joshua, be good for Mama okay?" Chloe bid last goodbye to their son. Aubrey is already on the porch and Chloe is kneeling in front of their son so they could be face to face.

"Yes Mommy."

"I love you", Chloe pulled him for a hug that right before she finished her phrase, Aubrey caught her eyes. She held Chloe's gaze a while longer before looking away. She was startled as she hear those words from Chloe, but as much as she tries to shake it off, she can't erase the fact that she's affected by her words.

She bit her tongue for the automatic response that she has every time she would hear it from Chloe.

Three words that she used to hear and always towards her. Be it in bad days or good days of her life, those three words from this woman always seem to ground her back to her reality with her. How times and circumstances have changed but its effect still remains as powerful.

Chloe kissed his cheeks and the top of Joshua's head before urging him to walk with Aubrey. Chloe reached Joshua's bag to Aubrey and she tried not to gasp as she felt the ghost of touch of their hands.

"How about Mama, Mommy?" Both woman was startled and confused by Joshua's question and just stared at him. Sometimes Joshua thinks his mommies are weirdos, he got that word from her Aunt Beca one time when they were walking and he heard her calling someone that.

"Won't you give Mama a kiss?" He clarified his question. He was always curious as to why his mommies don't kiss every time they would leave. He asked them individually if they love each other and their answer is both and always a yes, so why can't they kiss?

Both women were reluctant, looking at Joshua then at each other. Joshua took the matters in his own hands and tugged his Mommy closer to them. Chloe stumbled as she stands closer to Aubrey.

The blonde was checking in with the redhead if she's really okay with it because the last thing she needs is to force Chloe do something that she doesn't want to do. Chloe nods subtly at her and it's all the permission she needs.

This would be their first physical contact since the divorce, as far as both of them remembers. Aubrey's hands were shaking against his son's and Chloe's hands were clammy. Joshua was confused on what's taking them too long.

They both leaned simultaneously both aiming for each cheek but since it's been a while since they did this they were both bad at it. Not knowing which cheek they would get, they ended up in each other's lips.

It was done the soon as it happened, both of them quickly lean back as they both realize what happened. Aubrey's heart is beating so fast, like she has ran a marathon and every thing around her must have froze.

Chloe chewed on her lower lip and looking down on the ground rather than on Aubrey. She was the one who cleared her throat and came out of being stunned by what happened.

She looked down on Joshua and she saw how big his smile is, looking pleased at what he has seen. "Happy little kid?" Chloe asked and ruffled his hair, again. She likes feeling the smooth and silky locks against her hand, so sue her.

"I'm not a little kid anymore", his mood quickly changed and cross his arms in front of him and cute scowl on her face. It made Chloe chuckled, he's indeed their son, he got a lot on both of their antics.

"Okay Joshua, Remember how I told you about reacting that way when someone said something that you don't like?" Aubrey's voice is calmed and collected but she made sure her son recognize her authority.

"It's rude and not nice" he answered as he lowers his arms and looked apologetic. Aubrey don't like reprimanding Joshua but she knows he needs it. "I'm sorry Mommy for acting that way, I won't do it again." He apologized on his own.

"It's okay, Josh," Chloe said and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. She smiled at him so that he'll see that he's already forgiven and Joshua gave her a toothy grin.

"Come on, let's go." Aubrey took her son's hand, nodded politely in goodbye at Chloe and walked towards her car.

"Bye Mommy! I love you! See you tomorrow!" Joshua shouted over his shoulder while waving at Chloe.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Chloe's smile fades and her lips turned downwards. She sighed one last time before going back into an empty house that is too big without her son.


	2. Chapter 2

"Joshua?" Aubrey woke up a bit disoriented and she quickly looked for her son. Joshua has his own room in her place even if he never used it since he always sleeps beside her.

Aubrey looked around her bedroom to see some signs of her son. When she didn't find him, she put on some robes before making her way to the living room. She sighed in relief when she heard the television on.

She checked the time and it's eight thirty in the morning, she must have overslept. When she looked over the head of the couch, she saw Joshua with a bowl of cereals at hand and his attention on the tv.

"Hey buddy, why are you up so early?" She softly whispered before taking a seat beside him.

"Good morning Mama!" He laid down the bowl first at the center table before climbing on her lap and giving her a kiss then a hug. He takes that after Chloe, Aubrey thought to herself.

Aubrey is not a morning person but if this is what would welcome her every morning, she does not mind. She nuzzled his neck, the smell of a children's body soap engulfed her nostrils. She held him closer to her and she felt him laying his head down on her shoulders.

"Did you sleep well Joshua?" She's still not sure if he's comfortable at her house. She read somewhere that children always had a hard time sleeping if they're not on their own bed.

"Yes Mama!" He answered chirpily and removed himself from her and went back to eating cereals. Aubrey watched him for a few moments, she can't believe Joshua is almost seven years old in a few weeks time. She smooths his blonde locks that he got from her but its curliness is all Chloe.

"What do you want to do today, honey?" She asked while leaning back at the back of the couch. Looking at the tv but not really watching. It was his last day with her and usually they always go out instead of stay in the house.

"I want to go to the aquarium" he answered immediately. Aubrey smirks, he's really not hard to please. "With Mommy", the addition to his request crushed her assumption of him not hard to please.

It's the first time he asked for Chloe's presence during her time with him. "Uhm, don't you want to go with Mama?" She somehow felt dejected that Joshua prefers Chloe than her. Not that she's competing with her, it's just that she's afraid of the day that he would realize that he doesn't need her anymore.

"I want to go with you, Mama. But I want Mommy to come with us", she was relieved to hear that. She thought she's starting to lose him too.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, it's too early for her to be feeling things. She needs her caffeine before she deals with Joshua's request.

"Mama are you okay? Can Mommy come with us?" Joshua asked, it's also too early for his questions.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm not sure dear if Mommy can come with us. Let's ask her later before we take a bath, okay?"

Joshua nodded and they went on their morning routine. She had her caffeine after and allowed him to watch a little more before calling him for his bath.

She left him in the tub, playing, while she stands outside the open bathroom door looking at her cellphone. She can't believe she's so nervous in making this call, but Joshua asked for Chloe so she just have to toughen up a bit.

She pressed one for a long time, and yes, Chloe is still on her speed dial. She lifts her shaking hand on her ear, waiting for the redhead to answer her phone. After the third ring, she was about to hang up when a sound of scratching caught her attention.

"'lo?" Chloe's mumbled greeting made Aubrey think that she must have woken her up.

"Chloe?" She had to make sure that she's awake before she ask so that she don't have to repeat again.

"Aubrey?" A shift on the other end tells her that Chloe got up, more awake than few moments ago.

"What happen? Is Joshua okay?" The alertness in her voice makes Aubrey smile, Chloe is really the best mother, though it is a biased opinion, she doesn't care.

"Relax, Joshua is okay. Hey, did I wake you up?" She can't help but ask because Chloe is usually up early in the morning and she was curious as to why her ex wife just woke up. She heard groaning and it confirmed her question.

"Yeah, late night. I graded some papers of my students and I had an headache trying to decipher what they're trying to point", Aubrey smiled, her filters aren't still working. A loud gasp on the other end tells her that Chloe has just check what the time is.

"It's already ten am? Oh my, I must have slept all through morning.." she mumbles mostly to herself and Aubrey just enjoys this side of Chloe. Her small chuckle must have pull Chloe out of her dilemma.

"So what's up? Why did you call if Joshua is okay?" She can tell that Chloe is very awake now.

"Yeah, he wants to go to the aquarium", she hesitated for a bit, "with the two of us." She finished a little too fast but she knows Chloe heard her, the long silence indicated it.

Aubrey fidgeted while waiting, she even checked if Chloe hang up on her. "Chloe?"

"Huh? Uh, Yeah. If that's what he wants." Aubrey can hear her uncertainty and it breaks her heart that Chloe has to think for a long time before answering. Is that how distant they have been with each other?

"Are you sure, I don't want you to do-",

"Yes, I'm sure. It's for Joshua", her clipped respond tells Aubrey that her walls are finally up and she didn't want to argue.

"Okay, do you want us to pick you up?"

"No, I'll just meet you outside the Aquarium." She felt like her heart is being stomped as she hears Chloe's cold responses to her.

"Okay, I'll meet you in an hour." She was the first one to hang up, not waiting for her response. If she waited and has to hear another clipped response, she would have cried.

She calmed herself before entering the bathroom again, and calling Joshua out of the bath. After she has dressed her son, she took a quick shower and prepared for their day at the zoo. Everything that Joshua needs is pretty much on his bag pack so she don't have to do much.

"Is Mommy coming with us?" Joshua asked when he was finally buckled up at her car and Aubrey just left her garage.

"Yes Honey, she's going to meet us at the aquarium." She looked at the rear view and she can see that her son is looking outside with an expression she's not quite familiar.

"Joshua, are you okay? Is there something that you're not telling Mama?" She knows she should not start this conversation while she's driving but she can't shake off his sad expression.

"I'm fine, Mama", she knows he's not but she let it slide for now. She don't want for Joshua to grow up bottling his emotions or thoughts, she doesn't want him to grow up like her. Good thing that the aquarium is not that far and after a few minutes, they're pulling up in a carpark.

She quickly but carefully unbuckle his seatbelt and pulled Joshua for a hug. He hugged her back, she felt the sadness that he's harboring, she just knows that something is bothering her kid.

"Joshua, you know you can tell Mama what's bothering you, right?" She asked once they're out of the car and they took a seat at a bench nearby. His hands fidgeted while her legs swings back and forth.

"I just.." he shook his head like he's conflicted if he should tell or not what's bothering him. Aubrey waited patiently, checking her phone if Chloe has already texted her.

"I don't want you to get mad, Mama." His eyes watered and his voice cracks like he was about to have a full blown crying.

"Oh Honey, Mama's not going to be mad." She held him closer, in this kind of situation, she knows physical touch helps Joshua calm down, just like his Mommy.

"Nothing you can do, say or think could make Mama mad at you, okay?" She made sure that she's making eye contact to her son as she says those words. She pulled him closer to her, he looks like he's not ready to speak what's on his mind yet, so she didn't ask anymore. He's her son, he will open up once he's ready, she should know since that's what she would do.

When Chloe arrived, Joshua's mood is already better, nothing that ice cream can't fix. She was kind of relieved that Chloe didn't have to see Joshua's melt down because if she does, she might think that it has something to do with Aubrey and she don't want that kind of addition to her sins against Chloe.

Chloe greeted her politely and gave Joshua a big hug while Aubrey buys tickets for them. For most of their time, Joshua is so energetic and happy and he keeps on throwing some trivia about some of the fishes. It amazed both her and Chloe as they listened to him, he's smarter than they thought he is and they're so proud of him.

"He's definitely your child", Chloe said, they're by the penguins and Joshua is so busy imitating their actions to notice his two moms behind him.

"As much as I want to take the full credit, we know he got most of his charms and wits from you, Chlo", she was surprised as the nickname came out of her naturally. She can tell that Chloe was also surprised but she just shrugged, she let out a sigh of relief, at least she didn't upset her.

"Next week, Friday, it's family day at his school. He asked me if both of us could come with him", Aubrey frown a little, she almost forgot about that.

"It's okay if you can't come", Chloe chimed it, she must have seen her reaction. Even if her face is neutral, Aubrey has spent most of her life knowing and being with Chloe so she knows that it's not okay. She knows how much she values family and it just breaks again her already broken heart that she can't give Chloe a complete family.

"Yeah, no, I mean I will come at the family day. I would not miss it for any thing." Aubrey mentally noted to put it on her schedule and clear her whole day. She'll have to make up for all the lost time she wasted when they're still together.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Aubrey." She cringed at her comment, it was hurtful but she can't blame the redhead for being skeptic. "It's not only me you're going to hurt but also him. He will remember and I just don't want you to be on his bad side."

"I know, he's also my son Chloe. I would not do anything to hurt him" she snapped at her. She understands where Chloe is coming from and is just looking out for their son, but she will not just sit and allow Chloe to make her feel like a shitty mother to Joshua.

She looks to her side where Chloe is and she's already looking at her with a wistful smile. Oh, what she would do just to see those genuine smiles that Chloe used to throw at her, those smiles that assures her that she has someone that believes in her no matter what she does.

"Did you know that Penguins have a unique way of finding their own mate?" Joshua's question brought them out of their staring contest and it was Chloe who first attends to him.

"Really?" She humored her son and after a few seconds she felt Aubrey stood on the other side of Joshua.

"Yes. During mating season, male and female penguins come together and it is the female ones who chooses her mate", he started while Chloe and Aubrey listens carefully and very fascinated by his facts.

"Once they've chosen their mate, the pair will go through an important courtship ritual, in which the penguins bow, preen and call to each other. The ritual helps the birds get to know one another, and learn their respective calls so that they can always find each other."

"Always find each other?" Aubrey asked Joshua with a skeptic tone. Chloe looked at her and she has her serious face on like his son every time they're thinking about something.

"Yes, Mama. They always find each other because they recognize each other's voice. Even if they're separated for a long time, once they hear the sound of each other's call, they just know," Joshua answered confidently and shrugged like what he just shared is a common knowledge.

Aubrey nodded carefully and looked directly at Chloe like something has clicked on her mind. Her emerald eyes boring into her blue orbs, like she's telling her something but she can't quite get it. Chloe felt her heart flutter with the way Aubrey looked at her but the moment was done as soon as it happened.

The blonde's eyes snapped back at their son and they watched for few more minutes before asking him to go.

All in all it was great day for the family, aside from their heated conversation at the Penguin aviary, they put it all behind them and enjoyed each other's company. Joshua was spent with all the running and ogling at the different marine animals.

"Did you had fun, baby?" Chloe asked as they walked hand in hand, with Joshua in the middle of course. Their son nodded at them with a big smile on his face.

Joshua's smile never really ceases to make Chloe happy. Just seeing him enjoying his life makes Chloe feel that he's worth it and he's enough, that his happiness is also Chloe's happiness.

Joshua pulled them to the photo booth that is just by the exit, it's part of their souvenirs from the aquarium. "Mama I want us to take a picture!" He said with a tone which tells Chloe that he won't take no for an answer.

Chloe just smiled, she knows Aubrey can't say no to their son, just like she can't. It was Aubrey who looked reluctant in taking the picture, she looked at Chloe like she's asking for her permission. She gave her best encouraging smile, she knows this would make Joshua happy, so she just swallowed her pride for a bit just to gave her son his wish.

They were sitting on the small booth with Joshua in the middle. It was the old style photo booth where they would cram themselves in a small space and the camera would automatically clicked once you've put on a one dollar bill for five shots.

First shot was a formal one. They're all sitting properly with big smiles on their faces. Second one, Joshua squatted in the middle of the seat and draping each arm around her mothers with a wide grin on his face. Third one, Joshua kissed her surprised blonde Mama on the cheeks. For the fourth, pretty much the same with the third but he kissed her Mommy instead.

For the last shot, Joshua wanted both his mothers to kiss him on each cheek. They were already positioned on each side and would just lean in before the camera clicks to capture the moment.

Right before they kiss him, he moved out of the way by jumping lightly down the chair, making them smack each other's lips and making his position in the photo under his kissing mothers. It was perfectly captured by the camera and Joshua was caught giggling by his mothers.

Joshua giddily waits for the printed photo while his mothers stand awkwardly behind him. Chloe was surprised at what he did but also curious as to why Joshua has been trying (and succeeding) to make her and Aubrey kiss.

"I'm sorry" Aubrey mumbled softly but loud enough for Chloe to hear. She looked at the blonde and she's still blushing and she can't look at Chloe at the face.

"Sorry for what our son did or sorry that we kissed?" Chloe asked playfully and she almost laughed at how redder Aubrey's face got, it could have rivaled her ginger hair.

"Both?" She answered sheepishly and uncertain look on her face. She can tell that Aubrey was really bothered by what happened and she almost felt bad for making fun of her.

"I'm not" she confidently shrugged at the blonde. Aubrey gawked at her reaction and an 'unbelievable' expression on her face.

"Look, I'm not saying that what he did was right but he's our son. He's bound to be naughty sometimes and it's okay and.." she paused as she saw Joshua's reaction as he got hold of their printed photo. "I think it's worth it" she finished and tipped her head to their son.

Aubrey followed her line of sight; Joshua holding a long paper on his hand with an awed expression on his face. He has a wide smile that reaches from ear to ear. That sight alone was enough for Chloe to forget her own apprehensions with what happened. It was the most innocent and purest thing in her world at the moment.

Her heart swelled with happiness, love and warmth she feels for their son. She can even feel his excitement radiating off of him and rubbing off on her.

Aubrey finally understood what Chloe meant. Looking at Joshua so happy is priceless, she feels nothing could ever compare in seeing him beaming with joy. Her own doubts and conflicts in her mind were washed away and has been replaced by a fulfillment that she has done something good in her life.

"Mama! Mommy! Take a look at our photo!" He called for them without looking up. They're by his side in an instant and checking their photo.

Aubrey has to admit they looked adorable at the pictures and they make a good family pictures. Their smiles were all wide and their eyes are also smiling. Her face felt hot once she got to the last picture of them accidentally kissing.

It looked so candid and natural, her son looking so carefree with a wide and pleased smile. The kiss did not look awkward at all; they have their eyes close, their lips were aligned perfectly and they were smiling. They looked like a happy couple, really happy couple.

He felt a pang of hurt in her heart, at least they look happy in the picture. Her smile faltered but didn't fade, she won't let her depressing thoughts dampen their day.

"This is so beautiful, Josh" she managed to say at her still grinning son, she heard Chloe agreed with her.

"Yes. Thank You Mama, Mommy, for this day. I really had fun." His excitement has died down but mostly because he's tired rather than anything else. He went to Chloe first and kissed her cheeks before making his way to Aubrey and did the same.

"Awww, us too. We had fun today. So do you wanna end our day at your favorite diner?" Joshua answered with a fist bump in the air. Aubrey was surprised that he still got this much energy left in him.

They ate early dinner at the diner, it was short since they're all tired and Aubrey can tell that Joshua's already close to drooping at the couch they were sitting in.

"Thank you Chloe" she said as they sat on a bench, resting before going back to their own respective cars. Aubrey was already carrying her sleeping son and she must admit that he's getting heavy and if he keeps growing, she won't be able to carry him like this soon.

"Thanks also for inviting me." Chloe released an exhausted yet content sigh. Though Aubrey can't see, she can feel that Chloe's wearing that lazy and relaxed smile that she likes seeing on the redhead.

"I'm sorry for being defensive earlier." Aubrey said quietly, not wanting to wake her son. She was really sorry for the way she answered Chloe. She could have handled the situation differently.

"It's okay. I understand. I also get defensive when people are making me feel an inadequate mother. I'm sorry too if that's how I made you feel. I'm just looking out for the both of you." Aubrey frowned a little, who will think that Chloe is an inadequate mother? Even the blind could see how perfect of a mother Chloe is.

They remained silent but Aubrey felt there's so much more to say between them. Maybe there's another time for that, she don't want to end their day on a bitter note. She enjoyed the silence, enjoyed not thinking but just feeling of having her family with her. Feeling for a moment what having Chloe and Joshua near her at the same time.

This could have been them every day if their situation is different. This is the family she could have gotten home to every day if she made different choices before.

"Don't blame yourself" it was Chloe's voice that brought her out of her thoughts. She was shaking her head but she's not really looking at Aubrey. It's as if she just knows that that is where Aubrey's mind went during the silence. She was surprised at how well Chloe still knows her thoughts even without voicing them out.

"Don't be surprised, we've known each other for years", Chloe playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes, we might have fallen apart as wives, but our years of friendship still counts, right?" Chloe smiled at her and Aubrey melted in it, that's one of the smiles that Aubrey longed to see again. It warms Aubrey's heart to know that Chloe is still adept in reading her thoughts. She claims sometimes that the redhead knows her more than she knows herself.

She wanted to hug and kiss her, to tell her she's sorry and she was stupid and she wants her back. She wants to hold her and tell her she loves her and Joshua so much she's willing to let go of everything just to have them back. There's so much more but Aubrey just settled for a thoughtful nod and grateful smile at Chloe and hoped that it would be enough, for now.

Joshua mumbled something against her neck but she's quick enough to hear a "love you Mama" before making himself comfortable on her shoulders.

She looked at Chloe and noticed that she heard it too because she was smiling too. She made sure that Chloe's looking also at her before responding.

"I love you too", she said it to her son just as she said it to the redhead woman who holds half of her heart.

Maybe just like penguins, her and Chloe would find their way back to each other through talking and hearing each other out. Maybe, it's not too late for them to recognize each other's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

The week passed by too fast for Chloe's liking and she's waking up on a Friday morning, Joshua's family day at school. It's not that she doesn't like it but Joshua is so excited that he's going to attend with his two mothers. That's not even the problem, what she's nervous about is that Aubrey might not be able to come.

She hasn't told him yet that his Mama told her that she has an upcoming big case that she has to attend. She still remembers how tensed their conversation was when Aubrey called her few days prior.

 _"What do you mean you cannot come? Aubrey, you told me that and I quote 'I won't miss it for any thing', and now you're telling me that you have some stupid case that you have to attend?" She huffed in annoyance, she might be overreacting but she's allowed to since Aubrey is about to ditch her and their son._

 _"I know, I know Chloe. But I said I might be a little late not that I won't come" the blonde defended as if it's not the same. What would she do if she's late at the family day?_

 _"Aubrey, what's the difference? We both know that when you say you're going to be late, you're gonna be five hours late! And that's the duration of Joshua's family day!" She hissed at the blonde, she really hates it when Aubrey is being all lawyer-y with her._

 _"This is really a big case for the firm, Chloe" she used her pleading tone and Aubrey must really be that desperate. She also knows how big it is since it was televised and many people are following the case. But what annoys her is that it sounded as if Aubrey has already decided and she called not to ask for permission but just to inform her of her decision. Typical Aubrey, Chloe thought to herself._

 _"This is why I told you not to make promises you can't keep, Aubrey." Her tone was cold and resigned, she just felt numb because this is what Aubrey used to do right before they got divorced. She thought she has changed but she guess she thought wrong._

 _She's not even upset for herself, but she's upset for their son. He was really excited to attend his first family day with his mothers. She could not even imagine how devastated Joshua would be once he knew that Mama can't come._

 _"Do whatever you want, Aubrey. Just leave us out of it", she knows it's a harsh thing to say but she's really done with their conversation. She hang up even if she heard Aubrey called out her name before the line went dead._

"Mommy! Wake up! It's family day!" Joshua's excited call from outside her bedroom pulled Chloe out of her thoughts. She sighed then got up and mustered all her strength to show an excited smile to her son.

"Hey buddy! You look so excited!" She hugged him close to her. He's tall enough that he's the same level as her stomach. She planted a kiss on the top of his head just because she can.

"Yes Mommy! This is going to be fun!" Her heart broke silently as she hears how he's looking forward about showing her two wonderful mothers. His classmates know about her mommy being a Music professor but he hasn't really got the chance to boast about his Mama that is a great lawyer.

"Mommy is something wrong?" He asked when he noticed that Chloe is not as enthusiastic as him. The redhead quickly picked herself up and paid attention to her son.

"I'm sorry, baby. Mommy is just thinking about something." She forced a smile and lead her son to the kitchen to prepare for a long day ahead of her.

They arrived at the school thirty minutes early because Joshua insist that he doesn't want to be late. Chloe smirked at the Aubrey-ness of his son's principle but frowned again when she remembered what Aubrey has done to them. She's suppose to be mad at the blonde lawyer.

The open field was filled with a lot of kiosks and food stands, then there are rides and big slides across the field. Joshua's practically bouncing at where he's standing, she can see that he's so excited. It was a little early so the program has not yet started and Joshua's friends are nowhere to be found.

They were just walking around, looking at what they could do while waiting when Joshua ran from Chloe to a tall blonde man that called him.

She followed her son and was surprised when the man crouched in front of him and started to tie his loose shoelace. When she caught up to them, the man just finished tying Joshua's other lace.

"Thanks Mr. C!" Joshua grinned at the man and Chloe was getting curious as to who the man is and what's his relation to Joshua. Chloe cleared her throat and Joshua looked up to her and she saw the twinkle of delight in his eyes.

"Oh, Mr. C, this is my Mommy", Joshua introduced her vaguely. She just smiled because she was just reminded that even if Joshua is sometimes all grown up, he's still a six year old.

The man's smile grew wider as he looked at Chloe and it made her blush a little because of how happy he was to see her.

"Oh, It was nice finally meeting you Ms. Beale." He reached out his hand and Chloe didn't missed his words. He looked good, clean haircut, blue eyes, and lean body.

"Finally?" She asked in confusion. "I'm Chloe by the way" Ms. Beale is too formal for her liking.

"My name is Chicago", She took his offered hand and was surprised that he has soft hands. He held her hand a little longer, not that Chloe mind, and she felt how he subtly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Joshua has said a lot of stories about you." Chicago grinned. She has to admit that he has looks and he's also charming. His hands are soft and firm and he's welcoming.

She was about to pull her hand back when she heard someone called her name then Joshua ran away, again, from her. She should scold Joshua for doing it twice in a row. She looked over her shoulders and there was another blonde but green eyed human being waiting for her, Aubrey Posen.

Joshua was already by Aubrey's side. Chloe was surprised, confused and delighted all at the same time seeing Aubrey before them. She heard her clear her throat and was looking at her hand that is still very much connected to Chicago. She subtly removes her hand and walks to her and Joshua.

"You are?" She heard Aubrey asked the man with head held high like she has when she's trying to intimidate someone. She also walked past Chloe and stood in front of the man. Chloe felt her stomach drop, she hoped Aubrey's not about to make a scene. Chloe kind of wanted to disappear because of how uncomfortable she feels watching them.

"Chicago, Ma'am." He curtly answered and also reached out his hand. Aubrey looked down on his hand and for awhile Chloe thought she won't accept it but kind of relieved when she does.

"Aubrey." Her clipped introduction of herself tells Chloe that she's trying to read the man in front of her. "Joshua's Mama" she added and Chloe swears she saw a smirk on her lips when she saw how Chicago's brows shot up in surprise.

"So, you're Chloe's.."

"Wife", Aubrey finished his statement then lets go of his hand.

Chloe wanted to protest but was too stunned to react at the moment. She can see how uncomfortable Chicago has become the moment Aubrey stepped in and she felt bad for him.

He politely excused himself from the family, telling them he has something to attend to. Joshua, unaware of what just happened, happily bids him goodbye.

Aubrey lets out a shaky breath and relaxed her squared shoulders. She don't know what came over her when she saw Chloe holding another man's hand.

"You shouldn't have done that." Chloe said as she stands on Aubrey's side, Joshua is busy looking over a ball game he wants to try.

"Done what?" Her feigned innocence doesn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

"Don't play dumb with me, Aubrey. You know as much as I do what you did to the poor guy. He seems kind of nice." She shrugged and Aubrey's blood boiled again in annoyance.

"What, you like him now?" Aubrey asked but not really wanting to know the answer.

"Aubrey, I just met him!" Chloe defended. "And don't you go putting me in the spotlight here. We didn't do anything and how long are we going to ignore the fact that you're here? Not that I'm not happy but I just thought you're going to be late?" The last part was whispered so that Joshua wouldn't hear them.

Aubrey knows Chloe is right and she don't really have the right to meddle in her personal life. She sighed in defeat and mumbled a apology. She was ashamed that she let jealousy got the best of her.

"I gave the case to another partner" Aubrey shrugged like it's a no big deal. Not wanting for Chloe to see how she was a little uncertain to the decision she has done.

"You did?" Her surprised tone somehow pleased Aubrey. It was the reaction she was aiming for when she didn't tell her about her last minute decision. She can't shake off Chloe's last words during their conversation and how she sounded defeated and tired, like she has given up on her, again.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I made you think that I'm not going to come" she whispered just in case, "but I've thought about what you said and I don't want to disappoint Joshua too."

"You're not going to disappoint him." She said with a confident smile. "You're too cool for him." She grinned at the blonde. Aubrey offered a small smile and appreciated her effort to lighten her mood.

"You know what, I hate seeing you sad. It's okay now, the important thing is that you're here, you know?" Chloe encourages with a sympathetic smile and she somehow felt comforted that the redhead did not push her away.

The PSA announced that the families are needed at the field indicating that the program was about to start. They called for Joshua and the boy happily skipped to them. He introduced Aubrey to his friends, not forgetting to include that she's a great lawyer and how he wanted to be like her.

Aubrey's heart grew bigger as she hears her son so proud of her. She's pretty sure she teared up a few times she heard it from him. Though she didn't miss some of the looks of other parents to her and Chloe, she could't care less.

They're all waiting at the quadrangle for the program then when the emcee called the owner of the school to give some opening remarks, Aubrey almost fainted at who she saw.

It was Chicago.

Chloe guffawed at her reaction and laughed even more when Joshua called out to him and he just winked at their kid. They were both surprised that Joshua befriended the owner of the school. She should ask her son how did that happen.

Then people went about on their own ways and Joshua decided to play with his friends, with his mother's permission of course. That leaves Aubrey and Chloe alone, they were never left alone like that since the divorce. They always have an excuse not to be together and there's Joshua who became their only common ground.

Aubrey has never found the courage to talk to Chloe, maybe that's one of the reasons that they fell apart, they stopped communicating. Aubrey got so busy with work and Chloe with raising Joshua. They got pre occupied with their own works that they forgot to be there for each other.

Without meaning to, they drifted apart that when they noticed, it was hard for them to go back. Aubrey wanted to, but she realized that she has hurt Chloe enough to ask her back. But Joshua has always been their priority, they tried their best not to neglect him or made him feel any different from other kids.

She was looking around the field, nothing in particular, but just roaming through the families that are there. They looked so happy and complete, even the ones who like them is in a same sex relationship. There was an ache again in her heart as she remembers that they're far from their situation.

Her eyes landed on her son who stopped playing and was seated on the ground. She was surprised since a while ago he was happily running around. She looked to where Chloe is and she was busy talking to another parent. She walked her way to her son who has a sad face.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?" Aubrey recalled the situation very familiar to her. It was like at the aquarium all over again. She hoped he won't cry again, Chloe would definitely punch her if she sees Joshua crying.

"Mama, why don't you live with us? Don't you want to be with me and Mommy?" He asked straight to the point, his voice is void from emotion. Aubrey was impressed and terrified at the same time. Someone who's in his age should be wearing his heart on his sleeves, he shouldn't learn how to hide his feelings.

Aubrey was shocked, she pursed her lips, taking careful thought on how she will handle this. She knew his questions will come eventually, he was still pretty young when the divorced happened that's why he was just having questions now when he was able to see their difference from other families.

"Joshua, Mommy and I, we are in a different situation with the other parents." She started and looked down to hold his gaze. "We are better when we live in different houses. I live in the city because my work is there, you and Mommy live here because your school and friends are here." She properly worded her explanation. No amount of cases she has handled could ever prepare her to explain things to her son their situation without upsetting him.

She can see that Joshua is thinking about what she said, her heart breaking just looking at him conflicted because his parents are different. As if having two mothers is not hard enough, but having two mothers but are divorced is a lot to take for his young mind.

"But that doesn't mean that we love you less than those parents who live in the same house. We love you wherever we are. Mommy and Mama loves you even if you're in our house in the suburbs. Mommy and Mama loves you even if you're in our place at the city. Wherever you are, Joshua, always remember that Mommy and Mama loves you very, very, very much." Joshua draws near to her while she's explaining like he needs the physical reassurance of her mother's words too.

Very much like Chloe, Aubrey thought and just draped her arms around her not so little son. "Okay. Now I understand Mama." Aubrey chuckled, he's really smarter than any kid she has ever known.

"But how about you and Mommy?"

"What about us?" Aubrey was confused to where her son was going with his question.

"You said that You and Mommy loves me, but what about you guys? Do you love each other?" Again, for the second time, Aubrey was very much surprised by her son. He's too perceptive and sensitive for his own good. _Really the smartest kid she has ever known._

She ruffled his hair just to try to break his concentration. For once in her life, Aubrey was speechless, she don't have a prepared answer. "How old are you again?" She playfully asked her son.

"I'm six years old Mama" he answered as if duh. His dark blue eyes boring at her, it was like looking at Chloe but with a darker shade of blue eyes. He looked so eager to know her answer, he was waiting for her and panic started to rise within her.

How will she even answer that very hard question where he will understand. She looked at him, looked at her son who is the splitting image of her and Chloe. Her son who's full of her and Chloe's antics and characteristics that sometimes it's becoming uncanny.

"Okay. You are our son right?" Joshua tipped his head in confusion, maybe it was not the answer he was expecting but he just nodded and remained silent.

"Mama and Mommy loves each other because you exist, Joshua. As long as you exist, you can be sure that Mama and Mommy loves each other so much. You are the symbol of our love and we will do our best to preserve and protect our love." She touched Joshua's cheek, lovingly rubbing it with her thumb.

She's so happy that she has Joshua, the word happy is not even enough to describe the way she feels every time she would see, hear, smell, feel, and think about a little man that is part hers and part Chloe's. He's theirs and nothing and no one could take that away from them and if there is, she wouldn't let them. She will fight tooth and nail to protect them.

She meant every word she said to Joshua. Her and Chloe might not be together anymore, but as long as Joshua is there, they will continue to love each other even if they're apart. At least that's what Aubrey thinks, she just hopes that Chloe feels the same.

She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before smoothing his hair. Joshua nodded slowly as if trying to digest her answer. Aubrey just chuckled, maybe her answer was a bit too much for his young mind. "You might not understand now, but you will someday, young man."

Joshua hugged her and laid his head on her chest. He mumbled a quick i love you and nuzzled his head against her chest. Aubrey sighed in contentment as silence fall on them and they both just enjoyed each other's warmth.

"Hey! Why was I not invited in the group hug?" Chloe stepped closer to her son and Aubrey. The moment Aubrey left her side, she has followed her with her eyes and after few minutes she excused herself from the parent she was talking to.

She stood behind them, not to close but just enough to hear their conversation. She can't see their faces but from the way Joshua's shoulders are down and the worried profile of Aubrey as she talks to her son, she knew that something is up.

She heard everything, from Joshua's questions to Aubrey's articulate answers to him. She was worried first but when Aubrey started answering, all her doubts were washed away. She even thought that Aubrey answered his questions better than she did. Yeah, maybe her answers were too deep, but something tells her that if anyone would get her better than the redhead, it would be their son.

She wasn't able to stop the tears that started to form at the sides of her eyes. It was heart whelming and wrenching at the same time.

Aubrey and Joshua looked back with content smiles on their faces. They looked so beautiful. Chloe didn't wait for an answer and just draped herself on them. Her heart felt so full and happy, she can't even stop grinning as both of her favorite person in the world complained as she mushed them with her weight.

"Mommy! Awwww! You're heavy!" Joshua said while trying to push his mommy away. Chloe undraped herself then sat beside her son to hug him properly. She looked over Aubrey who was just watching them with adoring expression on her face.

She mouthed 'thank you' while she rested her cheeks on top of Joshua's head to which the blonde just shrugged lightly. It wasn't really what she wanted to say but it's the safest and closest thing to say without complicating things. When they got divorced, Joshua became their priority and right now, Aubrey has been actively doing and showing it to their son.

Hearing her answer patiently and as clear as possible to their six year old son their situation reminded her of how good Aubrey is with her words and how it was one of the things she loves about her.

When she filed for divorce for irreconcilable difference, she thought they were in a point where she don't know her wife anymore. That she doesn't recognize one bit the Aubrey that she used to fell in love with. But it was getting clear to Chloe now that maybe all of those thoughts were just the result of her hurting and pain, she was clouded and blinded by her emotions.

She's starting to realize that her Aubrey is still there somewhere, she just have to look using her heart and not her eyes. There is still the trustworthy, loyal, and loving Aubrey that she loves.

She has surprised Chloe a lot that day, she kind of felt guilty that she even doubted her ex wife. She just showed her that even if they didn't work out as a couple, they wouldn't also work out as parents. A slow confidence is built in her that maybe everything would work out just fine even if they're not together.

Well, everything might not be perfect or what used to be but what she has right now is better and she wouldn't ask for anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This is a bit longer than the previous chapters. Bear with me. Also, thank you for leaving reviews, it really means a lot that you take time to do that, please continue. :)

* * *

"What?!" Chloe raised a high pitched question to her friend that is currently munching her son's favorite biscuits.

"I said I think you need to get laid" she repeated her question that almost choked Chloe from drinking her tea. Chloe is spending her Saturday afternoon with her best friend and Joshua's godmother, Beca Mitchell.

She told Beca what had transpired when Aubrey had unintentionally made her feel things.

 _"So do you like Chicago?" Aubrey awkwardly blurted out to Chloe as they wait for their son to finish saying goodbye to his friends. After their little moment, Joshua played again with his friends for awhile then he asked them to go home._

 _"Oh my god, I just met the man Aubrey. Now, I feel awful for the way you treated him!" Chloe said with an unamused smile, her arms crossed in front of her._

 _"He was staring at you!" Aubrey said like it was enough to justify her actions._

 _"Joshua introduced us. He even tied Joshua's shoelace and he was kind with him. What do you want me to do, be rude to him?!" Aubrey sinked in her chair, realizing how childish she was with the man._

 _"I'm sorry,-"_

 _"You shouldn't apologize to me, you should apologize to him", Chloe cut her off and she just hung her head in defeat._

 _"Fine",-_

 _"Okay, now's your chance!" Chloe cut her off again and pulled her out of her seat. Aubrey looked up and she saw Chicago walking towards them. Aubrey straighten herself and put on her serious face while she flatten the sides of her shirt._

 _"Hey" he greeted them. He looked like he's trying to be cool and Chloe appreciates his effort._

 _"Hi!" Chloe greeted cheerfully, Aubrey just nodded politely at the man. She's still trying to intimidate him but it's really hard since she's wearing a yellow shirt that says 'We are the Beales!' across her chest. Chloe tried not to laugh at her ex wife._

 _"I'm sorry about earlier, I think we had a misunderstanding" he hesitantly said to the couple. Aubrey looked pleased but she tried not to budge even when she felt Chloe pinched her side, but it was painful that she relents to what she wants._

 _"I'm sorry too for the way I acted earlier, that was totally uncalled for", Aubrey managed to spit out even if it was half hearted._

 _"No problem here," he raised his hands in surrender and just gave them a boy next door smile that shows off his dimples. Chicago looked at Chloe to which she tried to grin. She bit her lower lip, not really knowing what to say or do as Chicago continue to grin at her._

 _Hot blood surged through her cheeks, she felt kind of exposed under his stare. All of a sudden an arm slyly circled around Chloe's waist and intentionally touches the skin between her top and pants, then pulled her closer._

 _Chloe's breath hitched at the contact and quickly turned her eyes to her as if asking what are you doing? She just smirked and paid her attention to Chicago who, finally, stopped making heart eyes at Chloe._

 _"Yeah, all good here either", she gave a lazy smile before squeezing Chloe's waist that earned a soft gasp from the redhead. Before, she liked it when she knows that Aubrey is being possessive because first, Aubrey never gets jealous and was always confident with herself so it's very rare that she's threatened in their relationship. Second, she felt that she's wanted by the blonde woman._

 _"Yeah", he awkwardly shifted his gaze back to Aubrey. "I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the day." He said with a genuine smile and it made Chloe feel guilty for Aubrey being an asshat. She sighed and tried to give him an apologetic smile in behalf of Aubrey._

 _"Thank You, Chicago", Aubrey offered her hand in truce of her self declared war against the man. He accepted and gave her a tight squeeze before nodding curtly, without making heart eyes, to the redhead beside her._

 _"You look good together, no wonder Joshua is such a handsome little young man." He said and Chloe felt his sincerity and she felt Aubrey totally dropped her guards and smiled genuinely for the first time at him._

 _"Thank you. Good job on running the school, you're doing one hell of a job" she complimented him and Chloe knew Aubrey meant it. He flashed them a grateful smile before excusing himself._

 _Chloe got silent all throughout their exchange and when Aubrey looked beside her, Chloe's flushed and she can hear her panting. "Chloe, are you okay?"_

 _Aubrey didn't notice that during her conversation with Chicago, she kept squeezing and rubbing Chloe's side then the occasional skin to skin contact made Chloe's heart rate faster and she's starting to feel another pulse within her._

 _Chloe looked up and was surprised that their faces was centimeters away and if she just tipped up her head a little, their lips would touch. Aubrey's warm beside her and it makes her stomach dropped as she continue to feel Aubrey's touch. She swallowed thickly and her eyes flutter with the sensation she's feeling._

 _It's been a while for the redhead since someone has touched her and made her feel wanted and she can't blame her body for betraying her when Aubrey continuously rubs and squeezes her side with a right rhythm._

 _Aubrey used to hold her like that and her body just recognizes the sensations that it brought to her before. Aubrey finally stopped making patterns on her skin and she took a deep cleansing breath before removing herself from the blonde._

"How did you end up with that conclusion again?"

"Well, Chloe it's been two years you know. You're an adult, you can have a consensual sex with someone you like" Beca shrugged like it was an obvious fact.

"But I'm not saying go ahead and bang your ex wife-,

"Beca!" Chloe cut her off, her face being red as tomato. "I don't need to get laid!" She said with some finality.

"And you know I can't. I have Joshua to think about" Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend. Beca's not really team Aubrey from the beginning of their relationship but she respected Chloe's decision. She has been a great best friend too because she didn't say a word when her relationship fell apart. She held her every night, took care of Joshua, and helped her to get on her feet again.

"Well, Joshua doesn't have to know" Beca smirked and Chloe's reflex was to kick her in her shin which earned a hiss from the brunette.

"Beca! Be serious!" Chloe whined, frustrated because she felt Beca is not taking her seriously.

"Chloe what do you want me to say? You've been untouched since the divorce and I bet longer before that. You're body's telling you something", she winked again at Chloe.

She wants to think that Beca is just being ridiculous and just playing with her. But the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that maybe,- she quickly shakes her head as if it would help to straighten out her thoughts.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"I'm awesome, thank you very much!" She grinned proudly at Chloe. For a famous music producer, her friend sometimes acts like her son.

"So how are you and blondie?" Beca's voice became serious all of a sudden. She kept her updated for everything that is happening between her and Aubrey. Lately, she's been telling her how it's harder for her to put up some walls between her and Aubrey. She's starting to see the old Aubrey as she sees how good she is with Joshua.

Beca has been adamant that Chloe should always maintain distance between her and Aubrey.

"She has a name you know and she's fine, she's doing great with Joshua." She answered confidently to Beca. She knows Beca's concern is valid and she has every right to be skeptic about her. "She's the best Mama Joshua could ever ask for." She smiled at Beca before going back to cooking their dinner. Beca's staying because it has been awhile since they've seen each other, being a music producer, Beca's everywhere nowadays.

"Okay, just checking. And you? how are you? You aren't falling for her again are you?" She asked with a suspicious tone. Chloe may have sounded like she was gushing over Aubrey when she told Beca how Joshua has made them kiss twice or the way she felt when they were in the aquarium or when she saw Aubrey being good with her words with their son.

Chloe sighed, "No Beca, I'm not falling for her". Before, she never thought that nothing could ever stop her from always admitting how she's madly in love with Aubrey. "It's a bit complicated though", she added and chanced to look at her friend who's watching her every move. She knew there's no point in hiding because Beca can read her.

"Because she's Aubrey. Sweetie, I know she's been great with Joshua and she's making you feel things but you have to be careful, okay?" She said with a caution in her voice. "I know she's familiar and you've loved her ever since but she's not the Aubrey you used to love and to be honest you're also not the Chloe she used to love so don't cling on the past. Live in the present".

It hurts to admit that Beca is right, Chloe knew deep inside of her, she's hoping that they could go back together. Some part of her is still hoping that maybe just a tiny little bit of chance exist for them to get back together. She admires Beca for being the one to call her out and didn't judge her for it.

"When did you become an expert in relationships?" She joked, breaking the sad vibe that has started looming over them.

"I told you, I'm awesome" Beca shrugged proudly at Chloe. "But seriously, I'm here whenever you need me, Red" Beca smirked at the nickname. Chloe playfully sticked out her tongue at her friend.

"Okay, thanks Becs" she tried to smile, it will take a while to really get used to admitting and processing Beca's words.

"Are we going to eat yet? I'm starving Beale!" Beca gladly changed the subject. She really has grown from the aloof alt girl from college into this sensitive and caring woman that is in front of her. She may be famous but she's still humble and down to earth. She has the skills and talents yet she didn't forget about who she is and stayed true to herself. She became her rock and strength when everything else around her became uncertain and shaky.

"Oh don't go being weepy on me now Beale. I don't want our food to be stained by your salty tears!" Beca made a disgusted face, she must have seen she's getting teary eyes because of how much she appreciates her best friend.

They had a sumptuous dinner while catching up in each other's lives. Beca has came back from New York after six months of staying there for her new single. Aside from being a music producer she's also an artist of her own. She's back for a few days before she will fly to Tokyo for a music festival.

Chloe's happy for her best friend but she's a bit worried that she doesn't have someone special at her age. But Beca just brushes her off saying that she don't need one and she can't since she's traveling all the time.

"I'm content in spoiling my godson until he has his own family." Beca grinned while they drink a glass of wine just after their dinner.

"He's turning seven in few weeks, do you have plans?" Beca asked her. She's been planning her son's birthday for a while now but she hasn't finalized anything yet. Chloe shrugged lightly at her friend who frowned at her.

"Why? Are you not planning anything?" Beca looked surprised and annoyed at the same time.

"Relax, I have plans." She winked at Beca and drank the last on her glass.

"Good, cause if you don't, I'm taking him to Disney and we will celebrate it there." Beca jokingly threatened but Chloe knew she half meant it. Leave it to Beca to spoil rotten her son that Chloe and Aubrey implemented a one gift policy when it's his birthday. Usually his gifts would lasts for almost six months because of how many gifts he received from their friends.

"Oohh, I think that's better for me and l can just save up my money" Chloe grinned and it earned her a glare from the brunette.

After a little more catching up they called it a night and Beca went up first since she's very tired from her flight and she needs to rest because in a few days she will travel again. Chloe and Beca together with Aubrey's consent decided that Beca can stay in their house every time she's in town since they consider her family.

Chloe was about to go to her room when she heard her phone rang and without checking the caller ID, she answered it.

"Hello?"

Chloe?

"Aubrey? Why are you calling me at this time of the night?" She already knew the voice from the other end. She checked the time and it's eleven pm.

"I'm just checking in" this made Chloe frown, Aubrey never checked in with her. It was something they've established and Chloe trusts Aubrey enough with their son.

"Okay," she drawled the last letter, "what else?" She sounded suspicious and Aubrey swallowed quietly so that Chloe wouldn't hear.

She knew it's not a good idea to call her at this time. But Aubrey don't want to delay what it is she has to do and she just wants to get it over with.

"Um, nothing. I just wanted to check if you're okay. Is Beca already there?" Aubrey asked hesitantly to the redhead and she can imagine Chloe frowning at her unusual questions.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay Aubrey. Beca just went up to her room because she's tired." She answered with a weirded out tone on her voice. Aubrey was out of questions then there was a pause before she heard Chloe sighed on the other end.

"Aubrey, what's the matter? Is there something bothering you?" There it is, Chloe knew something's up and she can't hide anymore.

Aubrey took a deep breath, "Okay, I just have something to ask", she paused. It seems like she's sweating but also she feels cold at the same time. She don't know why she's so nervous asking Chloe what she's about to ask.

"Aubrey, just spit it out" Chloe said softly, the ever impatient redhead, Aubrey smiled because it still warms her heart when Chloe is being Chloe.

"I have this event at the office and I kind of-" she fidgeted before she finished her statement. "I need someone to go with and most of the partners are going and they kind of required me to go,-"

"Aubrey! Get to the point!"

"I want to ask ifyouwanttogowithme." She said in one breath and hoped that Chloe got it and she don't have to repeat herself. She felt blood rushed into her cheeks as she tries to breath again.

Chloe became silent, Aubrey held her breath, not wanting to disrupt the silence. She even checked if Chloe hang up on her but she didn't and continues to wait.

"Aubrey," she said her name so soft that Aubrey sure she's about to let her down easy.

"I know it's bit too much, and I know I don't have the right to ask you and I don't even want to be there but they said that I have to be there" she started rambling, "but I don't wanna go there with anyone else, I just want to go with you, even as just friends. I don't want to go alone either because that would be so pathetic of me just like what I am right now, rambling to my ex wife who has better things to do than listen to her lonely ex wife." She said it without really meaning to, she was just surprised that when she started talking she wasn't able to stop. Now she was so embarrassed and wants to just hang up and curl up on her bed and wait until everything is over.

She wouldn't be in this position if the senior partners didn't insist that she should come. Now that she's one of the partners, she just can't say no since well, she is a partner of the firm she worked hard for. Ever since she started working, it was her dream to become a partner so when the opportunity came, she took it and for a while she was happy, her family was happy but Aubrey has come to realize that she's not bound to be happy all the time.

She became a partner but she lost her wife and her marriage fell apart. It was a trade that she didn't expect to face or make but she did and she doesn't know anymore if it's worth it. Though she is always reminded every time she sees Joshua and she can provide all that he needs and more, she knows that his future is secured since Chloe and her are both saving up for his trust fund.

Everything nowadays is only for Joshua, this is the only time that Aubrey thought of herself as she asked Chloe to just join her for one night.

"Aubrey, I'm going to think about it, okay?" Chloe said softly. Aubrey released her breath as she heard her. At least Chloe did not flatly said no to her. Aubrey was never the one who entrusts herself with others but with Chloe, she has learned to trust her not just a wife, but as a partner, best friend and confidant. She knows that the redhead would really think about it.

"Okay, I can work with that" she replied and it is as if a thorn was pulled out of her heart. Not totally but she just hoped that Chloe's answer would be the one that would make it all better for her. "Thanks Chloe." She tried to really poured out to that words her gratitude of considering her favor.

"Okay. Is Joshua alright? Is he asleep?" Chloe asked as she knew that it was very hard for her ex wife to ask her that favor. She understood perfectly what Aubrey is asking her to do but she just can't accept it, she has to really think about it and it includes asking Beca about it. She would hear a handful of it about not rejecting it easily.

Aubrey is her friend, she was even the one who reminded the blonde that even if they're not wives anymore, they're still friends.

"Yes, he is. He had a long day at the park today. Then we did his assignments and read some books." Chloe smiled, she could just imagine how Joshua is sprawled in the bed like there's no tomorrow.

"That's good. You? How are you?" She was surprised at her personal question. It just came out of her mouth even before she realized that she had asked. Aubrey seemed to be shocked too since she wasn't able to answer immediately.

"Yes, I'm good. Thank you for asking. They asked me again for the big case we're handling since they need someone who has adept knowledge in accounting too." She sounded tired and maybe she is and Chloe felt a little bad for Aubrey. She's like the most intelligent person that Chloe knows and it continues to amazes her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bore-,"

"It's okay, Attorney" she said cutting her off. She liked calling her that every time Aubrey would sound like she's in the office. It's an endearment that she likes to use at her because of how Aubrey would blush every time she hears it from the redhead.

Aubrey made a small laugh, maybe just like Chloe she remembers the times they shared together with Chloe calling her attorney. There was a silence between them and Chloe got conscious at how comfortable she felt talking to the blonde, and it gave her mixed emotions about it.

"I have to go Aubrey, it was nice talking to you." She bids her goodbye and after she heard Aubrey do the same, she hang up her phone. She went on with her before bed rituals and leave for tomorrow the processing of what just happened.

* * *

Aubrey woke up with a rustling beside her, she had a fitful sleep after her conversation with Chloe. She was just grateful that she was not turned down easily, now all she has to do was wait for Chloe's answer.

"Joshua?" She called but he didn't move beside her. When she turned she saw him lying beside her, he has his eyes closed and a scowl on his face. There were drops of sweat on his forehead and he's wheezing.

"Joshua, Honey?" Aubrey leaned over her child. She placed her hand over his forehead to check his temperature. He was burning up then he started shivering under her hand.

"Mama" he mumbled, "not feeling good" Aubrey realized as much. She quickly went to get her medicine box so that she could at least lower down his temperature.

She waited for a few hours after she gave him medicine to take effect. She also put off telling Chloe until she was sure that she can't do anything anymore. She fed him chicken soup but he only had few scoops.

He also puked once after his small meal which got Aubrey very worried now.

When Aubrey had enough of seeing her son not getting better, she decided it's time to bring him to the hospital. She felt guilty for waiting this long but she has to make sure that he really needs treatment.

"Come on Baby, Mama's going to bring you to the doctor." She whispered at Joshua who was so weak to even nod at her. She was just thankful that he's cooperative and he's not crying too much.

"I want Mommy too" he said weakly. Her heart clenched to see her child so weak. She went back to the things they've done yesterday because she was sure he was fine before they went to bed. Though he looked tired but when she asked him, he said he's alright. Her heart sank as she thinks about how will she tell Chloe that she's bringing their son to the hospital.

"Okay Baby, I'm calling Mommy right away." She changed her clothes and decided to just call a cab so she could hold Joshua along the way. She waited until Joshua was admitted to the hospital before she called Chloe.

"Chlo? I need you to come to the hospital now. Joshua was admitted because he had high fever. Hurry." She didn't give Chloe the chance to talk. Their son needs her and that is all that matters to her and Chloe did also know it since her response was she's on her way.

Thirty minutes has passed but neither the doctor or Chloe has arrived and Aubrey's getting antsy on her seat. What the heck is taking them so long, Aubrey thought.

"Aubrey."

It was Chloe who first approached her, panic was all over her face. She was sprinting towards her and Aubrey unconsciously opened her arms for her and gladly accommodated the redhead who started tearing up in her arms.

It's the first time they hugged like that in a long time and Aubrey wished it could have been in better situations so she could at least savor the moment.

"What happened to Joshua? Is he okay?" Chloe removed herself from the blonde immediately and hugged herself instead. Aubrey led her to seat beside her before she started explaining. Chloe looked tired, her hair is in a messy bun, she's in her sweatpants and a jacket and she's wearing some sneakers.

"He had a fever early this morning and I gave him some medicine but it didn't do anything so I brought him here" Chloe looked very worried and Aubrey felt guilty for not telling her sooner.

"Aubrey, Chloe" the doctor called them by name to which they both stood and met her half way.

"Stacie, what happened? Is Joshua okay?" It was Chloe who asked first their friend who is a resident pediatric doctor at the hospital. They were both surprised when one day, Stacie just showed up and told them that she's a doctor at the hospital near them.

"Calm down, he's okay. After some tests that we did, he has the early symptoms of a flu but we gave him some medicines to prevent it and he just needs to rest." Stacie assured them. Aside from each other and Beca, Stacie is one of the people they trust when it comes to Joshua. They both nodded and Aubrey sighed in relief that their son is okay.

Chloe unknowingly lean on Aubrey and the blonde has put her arm around her. Aubrey just realized what position are they in when she felt soft breaths against her neck and a warm feeling nuzzling against her. She felt Chloe relaxed against her and sighed as Aubrey continues to rubbed Chloe's arms where her hand is resting. She missed comforting Chloe like this, she missed holding her and even her warmth. She rested her cheeks against Chloe's head and she almost planted a soft kiss against her temple.

Stacie smirked at them but what ruined the moment was someone clearing her throat behind Stacie.

"Well, that's good to hear" the voice said and when all the three looked over the doctor's shoulders, they saw Beca wearing a sly smirk on her face. Chloe removed herself again from Aubrey and took a seat, the blonde already missed their contact.

"Yeah, thanks Stacie." Chloe said with a grateful smile. She was really relieved that their son is okay. When Aubrey called her, Beca and her were in the living room just talking. They immediately gathered important things and when they realized they're in decent clothes, they hopped into the car and drove to the hospital. Chloe let Beca drive since she's shaking and not in a best way to drive.

Beca dropped her off at the entrance to find some parking. She knew she might have overreacted but no one can judge her since it's her right to worry over her child. This is the first time ever since Joshua was born that they brought him to the emergency.

It was a terrifying experience and Chloe was shaking the whole drive to the hospital. The only thing that helped her stopped the shaking is when she saw Aubrey and embraced her tightly. She felt safe and that's everything is going to be okay. She has always found comfort every time she's in the blonde's arms.

But this is the first time they held each other like that in a long while and Chloe is chastising herself for enjoying it. This is not the time and place for her to feel things that is why she quickly disentangled herself from the blonde.

"He can stay over night so that we could monitor him. If everything is okay tomorrow, you can take him home." Stacie smiled at them reassuringly. She has been Joshua's doctor ever since she came back, Joshua calls her Aunt Doc all the time.

"Thank you Stacie" Aubrey said with relieved expression on her face. Beca went to Chloe's side and patted her back and nodded at Aubrey who's standing near them.

"Can we see him?" It was Beca who asked and made Chloe perked up.

"Yeah, come on. I have already arranged his room" she said confidently and Aubrey was on her side quickly. Beca remained beside Chloe as they walked towards Joshua's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey! Thanks for leaving some reviews! To the guest, I assure you that there's no side parties. I'm also a shipper of those ships and I kind of respect each wonderful pairings. To orangewifi, haha I don't mean for her to be a bitch, she just kind of being a protectice friend and it's all good between her, Chloe and Aubrey.

Thank you again for reading this story! Keep the reviews coming, it really means a lot!

* * *

It was a hectic week for both Aubrey and Chloe since both of them tried to be there for Joshua. They decided to bring him back at their family home and Aubrey wanted to stay there so that she could take turns with Chloe. She stayed at Joshua's room for obvious reasons and Beca was currently occupying the guest room, their house has only three rooms.

Joshua was thrilled to see both her moms together and at their house. He always tells them how happy he is to see both of them together and how he wished it was always that way for them. Of course, the ex wives tried their best to act normal in front of Joshua, giving each other soft smiles and nods, working like a well oiled machine around each other.

Aubrey took a leave for a week so she can stay in but she still has to work from home. Chloe took also a leave so that makes them both stay at the house at the same time. Aubrey has to admit that it has been a long time since she lived with someone else in the house. She got used to being alone that it kind of startled the blonde at first.

During her first night, she was used to not having to lock her door since she's the only one at her house. She also was used to walking around her room half naked before going to sleep. So when Chloe walked in to bring her some new blankets, the redhead squeaked when she saw Aubrey half naked roaming around Joshua's room while fixing her things. Aubrey quickly grabbed Joshua's blanket to drape around her. Chloe awkwardly dropped the blankets at a space nearest her and Aubrey could still notice how red her face was while walking out of the room.

Her second day, she has to work and usually when she works, nothing or no one disturbs her but when Chloe knocked at her door to say that it's time to eat, she needs her for something or Joshua needs her, she was bit annoyed. She needs to focus for a deposition that was due the next day from one of their big cases. She's not used to being interrupted but she realized that it's inevitable and it's was nice to feel needed even for the smallest things or someone reminding her that it's time to eat.

But mostly she's not used to having someone else. She's not used that she's not alone at a living room when she's working or someone constantly asks her if she's okay or has she eaten. She's not used to waking up to a smell of coffee, because Chloe wakes up earlier than her or a cooked meal three times a day since she's used to ordering or eating out. She's not used to someone asking her to hurry up in taking a bath because Beca has to use the bathroom too. She's not used to taking care of Joshua or just spending time with him just watching cartoons on a weekday.

She's not used to not being alone. For two years it has always been her and her laptop. It was a sad life but she kind of punished herself after her marriage fell apart. It was not even a conscious effort, it is just how she lived. She do things on her own at her own phasing and ways. She don't have to consider or consult others before doing something. So living with Chloe, Joshua and Beca in extension is kind of a huge change for the blonde even just for a few days.

"Late night?" Chloe asked when she placed a cup of coffee beside Aubrey. She's also not used to someone serving her coffee while she's working late just like what Chloe has done. She's working on their big case and Aubrey stayed at the dinner table to work. She thought every body was asleep before she sneaked out her room. She didn't notice that Chloe was in the kitchen making some coffee.

"Jeez, Chloe! You scared the hell out of me!" Chloe giggled as Aubrey tries to manage to slower her heart beat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just thought that someone broke in because of the noises and when I checked it was just you." Chloe explained while taking a seat across the blonde.

"Yeah. Sorry, did I disturb you?" Her guilt starting to eat her up. She should have done this inside her room, now she has disturbed other people.

Chloe smiled sweetly and Aubrey tried not to swoon at how it makes her weak just by staring at her smile. She shook her head lightly to answer her question. "I just can't sleep" was her verbal answer to Aubrey.

This was new to Aubrey too, talking everyday to Chloe. It was not technically new but it has been a while for them in this kind of setup. Mostly she got the chance to talk to her only during the weekends. She also got to see her in just normal house clothes and when her hair is still not styled and in its natural wavy red mane that Aubrey used to love running her fingers through. The first time she saw her hair down, Aubrey was stunned at how beautiful she looked and has to stare a few seconds longer before averting her eyes.

She sees her cleaning the house, though she tries to help as much as she could in the household like when Chloe cooks which is all the time, she washes the dishes. She sees her lounge in the living room with Joshua, her heart flutters every time she sees them together. She even caught her taking a nap at the living room when it was Aubrey's turn to look after Joshua.

She's thrilled to see this side of hers again, this domestic side of Chloe that she took for granted when they were still together. She forgot how warm and welcoming being with Chloe felt like. How cared and loved she feels every time Chloe would do something for her. She forgot how happy she is just by looking at the redhead woman who is the love of her life.

She can't believe she traded all that just for an effin job that yeah maybe it pays a lot, but she realized no amount of money could ever buy her what she used to have with Chloe and Joshua. She felt like crying every time she would realize and see what she's missing and what she will miss once she goes back to her own house.

So she tried her best to memorize everything in her mind, as much as her mind could take.

"What happened? What's bothering you?" Aubrey deemed confident enough to ask Chloe about things like that since she seems open and wanted to open up. Aubrey wasn't able to do this before; to listen to her about what's bothering her. The blonde's not really aiming for them to get back together, but deep inside of her there's still this small hope that maybe they could. All she wanted was to be there as much as she can for Chloe and for Joshua.

Chloe shyly smiled at the blonde, she has to admit that she felt special as Aubrey paid attention to her or just having her around the house again. She thought it's going to be awkward and stiff but she was surprised that it felt natural.

Aubrey has been like the leader of the house when they're still together. It kind of gives Chloe a nostalgic feeling of how they used to be. It was nice not being alone in taking care of Joshua, she got to have a break now and was able to take a nap whenever Aubrey is in charge of Joshua.

Their son is getting better, his fever did not recur and his appetite is getting back to normal. The first day from the hospital, he was still very weak and Aubrey and her has to take turns in watching him. They didn't leave him alone just in case he needed something. It feels good that she don't have to do it alone and having someone else to talk to rather than her son.

Beca has been working but she's there for Joshua as much as she can. But her work has always been demanding so that leaves Chloe and Aubrey alone with Joshua most of the time. She knew that they've done this before; live in the same house, take care of Joshua and be a family, but it still felt a little unfamiliar for her. Maybe because Aubrey became a partner sooner than they've expected so that left Chloe alone with Joshua and they didn't had enough time to have a quality time as a family.

She looked up from her mug that she's holding and Aubrey is still waiting for her, if it were before, Aubrey must have continued typing on her laptop and Chloe's all forgotten. She was glad that it wasn't the case this time, her ex wife is really paying attention to her.

"I'm just thinking," she started. This was something she has been thinking about since the weekend. It was the topic that she and Beca are talking about before she received Aubrey's call. It's the same thing that has been on her mind ever since aside from taking care of a sick Joshua.

"The School offered me to be a Research Music Director" she blurted out and she saw how Aubrey's smile grew wider as she comprehends what she just said. She looked so proud of her and it melts Chloe's heart that she got Aubrey's adoring smile.

"That's great news Chloe! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed before standing and walking to the redhead to give her a hug. She wasn't able to do anything as Aubrey's strong arms encircles her but to just give in and lean in her hug. She's so warm, Chloe wishes she could stay there forever but Aubrey disentangled herself and straighten up, she must have gotten conscious with their close distance.

That is always the case between them, when one of them forgets and crossed their physical boundary, both of them gets awkward about it. "Thanks Aubrey, but I'm still thinking about it," she reluctantly said as she watched Aubrey went back to her seat.

"What? Why? It's a great opportunity." Her excitement has died down and so was Chloe's. She was really thrilled to be offered that position. Her works has been finally recognized by the school she's been working for since the divorce. It was a timely job given to her right after the divorce was finalized, it was a good way to spend her extra energy and to do something with her Performing Arts degree.

She wanted to be a broadway actress before she had Joshua, she has been doing small shows and just getting by, it wasn't big but it was enough to keep her going. Then they decided to have Joshua since they're in a stable financial position thanks to Aubrey and they wanted to start early just in case it would take them awhile. But they got it in first try and they were very happy but they're in a very different situation now to which none of them has ever considered ending up in.

"Yeah", she said half heartedly, she don't have the heart yet to tell her what's the catch of the offer. It would probably ruin the system that they have built together and for Joshua.

She fell in love with teaching along the way that is why it's very hard for her to decide whether to accept or reject the offer to her. She gave her all in teaching young people about what she knows in Music, she even went in for a masters degree that she just finished two months ago.

"Chloe?" Aubrey's voice caught her attention. She must have staring at her mug the whole time. She looked up again and she saw Aubrey with an expectant smile on her face. Chloe thought is this how Aubrey felt when she was about to take the partnership offered to her before? Is this how conflicted she was to weigh in between her dream and her family? Because if it is, she kind of understands Aubrey a little better now.

"Hey, what else is bothering you?" She asked softly with a concern look on her face. She wanted to tell Aubrey, she's been meaning to ever since she read the email from the Dean of the Music College last Sunday. She don't even know what's stopping her, Aubrey didn't hesitate before so why should she?

"I-,

"Hey!" Another voice interrupted them and it was Beca who she thinks just arrived from work. She looked exhausted and sleepy.

"Becs! How are you?" The redhead don't know if she's relieved or annoyed that they were interrupted. She don't even know if she wanted to tell Aubrey about her situation yet. Aubrey looked disturbed that they were interrupted but didn't let on.

"I'm dead tired, Red. Should I file a case for slavery or something? What do you think Aubrey?"

"You could just quit you know, I don't know why you keep working for those dudes, you are much better than all of them" Chloe smirked because Aubrey just complimented the short brunette. They did not became fast friends but through the years and with Chloe's help, they got used to each other and earned each other's respect. Chloe knew they will fight for each other when needed be, their friendship is just above the conventional type.

Aubrey and Beca might not be the best of friends but the brunette didn't blame Aubrey when they separated, Beca might be disappointed but she still supported their decision. Aubrey understood and was relieved when it was Beca who helped and supported her ex wife through and the aftermath of the divorce.

Beca smirked, it was not just Chloe who noticed Aubrey's praise. "Did I just hear you say something nice about me? Or am I just very tired and my mind's playing tricks on me?" She said with a teasing tone. Chloe knew Beca heard the blonde loud and clear.

"Oh shut up, Midget!"

Beca fake gasped, "You wounded me woman!" And playfully placed her hand on top of her chest. Aubrey huffed but it was more of a small laugh because of their friend's antics.

"So what are we talking about?" Beca chimed like she was included at the conversation originally. She rested her head lazily on her hand, waiting for either of two to start.

"It's nothing" Chloe gave a pointed look at her friend, hoping that she would get it immediately before Aubrey could pick up. But Beca in all her denseness didn't get it and continue on prodding.

"It's about Chloe's Music Director offer" Aubrey answered and Beca's eyes grew wider in realization. She looked at Chloe with a confirming stare and the redhead subtly nodded her head.

"Oh. Okaaaayy." She drawled like a kid, "I've gotta go now, kids. Time to rest for this Old lady here" was her lame excuse and she pointed at herself and made her way out, leaving a puzzled Aubrey and annoyed Chloe. The blonde looked at Chloe as to ask what had just happened and Chloe knows that Aubrey knows something is up.

"It's nothing, I haven't decided anything yet and they're considering another candidate so let's leave it with that." Chloe said with some finality in her voice and it made Aubrey reluctant to ask even more. Beca's reaction slightly confirmed her hunch that something is bothering Chloe. The way Chloe deflected immediately without Aubrey asking tells the blonde that it might be huge.

But Chloe's already built her walls again that made Aubrey hesitant to push her. They were just getting on a stable standing between each other, she don't want to lose her chance to be close to the redhead again. So she shut her mouth and let Chloe set the phase of what she wanted to share to the blonde.

"Okay" she smiled and tried to act cool, not wanting to let Chloe see that she's a little offended by her deflection. She was a bit hurt that she didn't trust her enough to share what's on her mind, and from Beca's reaction, Aubrey knew that Beca already knows.

A sound of crying interrupted their tense moment, they both quickly deduced that it must have been their son. They were on their feet with Chloe taking the lead and Aubrey right behind her. Aubrey set aside her hesitations and put first her son as they faced a crying six year old.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Chloe cooed at their son, Aubrey took the opposite side of Chloe. He was rubbing his tears away and his shoulders were rising up and down.

"Hey, what happened?" It was Beca by the door who looked liked was woken up by their son. Aubrey felt guilty because she really looked so tired and yet she still made an effort to check on Joshua.

"We got it, Beca. Go back to sleep, you look really tired." Aubrey said softly and it was the first time she used to the brunette, she was just thankful that Beca was too tired to make fun of her and just nodded and went on her way.

"Bad dream, Mommy" he was still sobbing and Aubrey rubs his back to calm him down as Chloe lets him rest his head on her chest, her other hand playing with the small hairs at the back of his neck and It helped in calming him.

"Sshhh. It's okay, it was just a dream. Mommy and Mama's here" she assured their son and there's nothing more beautiful to hear for Aubrey at the moment. Aubrey smiled at Chloe then back to their son who looked expectantly at her.

"We won't leave you, Josh." Aubrey affirmed and something crossed on Chloe's face but it fleeted very fast for Aubrey to recognize. She just nodded in agreement with Aubrey and that seemed helped him totally calm down.

"Thanks. Mama, can you sleep with us tonight?" He sounded so small and it would break Aubrey's heart to deny her son of his small request. She looked for permission to Chloe who just nodded at her. They took each side of Joshua and lay on their side, facing Joshua and each other by default.

Joshua reached out for each of their hand and rested it on his stomach. Chloe's hand above Aubrey's hand then Joshua's both hands on top of Chloe's. That's how it was placed and both women blushed as they felt each other's hand.

"Can you sing, Mommy?" Joshua's another request. This made Aubrey smile at the redhead, it has been awhile since she heard the redhead sing but it doesn't mean she has already forgotten what her voice sounds like. But a reminder is not bad and Aubrey don't mind a bit.

Aubrey saw Chloe blushed as she was aware that there's another person in the room. But Aubrey also knows that Chloe can't deny their son so she would still probably do it even if she's a little bit reluctant.

"Okay, do you want that song from your favorite movie, Coco?" Chloe inquired and Joshua nodded as enthusiastically as possible. There's a wide smile on his face. Aubrey knew about his favorite movie but not the song so she eagerly waited for Chloe.

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to say goodbye_

 _Remember me_

 _Don't let it make you cry_

 _For ever if I'm far away_

 _I hold you in my heart_

 _I sing a secret song to you_

 _Each night we are apart_

It gave Aubrey the chills as she heard her voice again. It was as she remembered, Chloe's voice never lost its quality in the blonde's opinion. She sings beautifully that her heart flutters and she tried to fight her drooping eyes so she could watch the redhead. She's savoring Chloe's angelic voice, that seemed to lulled their son to sleep already, as much as her soft expression on her beautiful face.

Chloe sings as she simultaneously runs her fingers through Joshua's hair. There's an adoring smile on her face and Aubrey wanted to take a picture of this moment that she have with her wife and son. For a moment she felt like dropping the prefix for a while and imagine that everything is the way it should be.

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to travel far_

 _Remember me_

 _Each time you hear a sad guitar_

 _Know that I'm with you_

 _The only way that I can be_

 _Until you're in my arms again_

 _Remember me_

Chloe finished and Aubrey even teared up a little at how beautifully she sang it and also the lyrics to the song is a little bit sad. But Aubrey can understand why it was Joshua's favorite and it might be her new favorite too.

She leaned and kissed Joshua in the forehead and whispered a soft goodnight at their son. When Chloe looked up at Aubrey, the blonde felt a soft rub against the back of her hand where Chloe's hand is that gave her shivers. Chloe's hooded eyes did something to Aubrey's insides that she has never felt for a long time.

Aubrey closed her eyes, tattooing the moment in her mind and heart instead. She won't ever forget this moment; Chloe's gorgeous face, her baby blue eyes that she can keep staring at until her own has finally closed, the sound of her voice that lulled her to sleep, warm hands that's on top of hers, Joshua's content smile and the feeling of utter love for the two people in front of her.

* * *

P.S. All characters belong to Kay Cannon and Universal. The song used is from movie Coco which is owned by Disney.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe woke up with a warmth that she's not used to. She tried to move her arms but something is blocking it, she tried to move her legs but it seemed tangled with something and when she tried to move her body, she felt a weight that she's not suppose to feel.

She's laying on her side and when she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the soft steady breaths on the back of her neck. A warm body behind her that she snuggled closer into as she enjoyed the warmth that it brings. She felt arms around her waist and a hand intertwined with hers on top of her stomach. Her legs was tangled with a different set of legs like it was perfectly woven because of how comfortable she still feels despite their position.

Chloe enjoyed the feeling for a bit, closing her eyes again and even pulling the arms around her tighter. It took her a minute to realize that no one is suppose to be spooning her, her son can't do it and most certainly Beca won't do it. Then it hit her that Aubrey fell asleep in their bed last night. Her eyes shot open and when she looked down, she saw pale arms that makes the perfect contrast against her skin is around her. Tone pale legs that could go on forever and the smoothness that could rival a baby's skin.

She gasped quietly and panic started to rise within her, Joshua was suppose to be on the middle. Her shoulders tensed and the feeling of warmth earlier was replaced by uneasiness. The body behind her pulled her closer and Chloe felt Aubrey's front against her back and her body betrays her. She felt her stomach drop and a sensation started to act up in her core.

She took a deep breath, she shouldn't be panicking and most of all she shouldn't be aroused at this time. Her limbs was her first agenda, she carefully pulled her legs from under Aubrey's long ones. The feeling of Aubrey's skin against hers shoot up her arousal and she has to stop for a few times to regain control over her body.

She gently uncurled their hands, long manicured fingers of the blonde easily slipped out of hers. She got a grip on Aubrey's wrist and slowly lifted it up and away from her torso. She took a deep breath before totally removing herself from the blonde. Aubrey didn't move and the redhead was relieved that she didn't wake her up.

She quietly slipped out of the room and heard sounds from the living room. She saw the television was on and when she looked over the couch, her son was sitting there with a bowl of cereals on his hand. All the events of earlier went back to the back of her mind.

"Oh hey, Chlo!" Beca entered the room coming from the kitchen, holding a bowl of what Chloe assumes of cereals too. Joshua got his fascination for cereals from his Aunt Beca.

"Hey!" She said before sitting beside her son who looked well rested and happy. "Hey, Baby" She feels him up to check if he still have even the slightest fever and was relieved that he's fever free.

"Hey Mommy! Good morning!"

"How was your sleep?" It was Beca who asked, her son already zoned them out because he's watching his favorite cartoons. She was wearing a smirk like she knew something that Chloe didn't.

"It was fine" she replied innocently. The memories of how she woke up earlier came back to her and she tried to stop the smile that's forming on her lips. Before the initial shock of their position, Chloe knew she longed to be held like that for a long time. It was their usual sleeping position and how funny that after two years of being separated, they easily fell back into it. Like their bodies automatically looks for each other when they're on the same bed.

"Warm and comfy?" Beca asked with a teasing tone and interrupting her thoughts. Chloe suspected that Beca might have seen their positions that's why she's being an ass early in the morning.

"To be honest, Yes. I haven't slept that good for a long time." Chloe admitted the truth and Beca's smirk fell and a soft smile replaced it. It was a knowing smile that she knows Chloe is telling the truth. She gave her a thoughtful nod as a sign of surrender.

"Good to know" she said before paying attention to the tv in front of them. Beca left her and her thoughts alone until Chloe heard a faint sound of a door opening and closing again. Aubrey must have woken up and all of a sudden she felt giddy to see the blonde. She waited for awhile but when she didn't hear her come to the living room, she was kind of disappointed.

"Hey Bud, have you asked your mommy for permission on what we want to do later?" She heard Beca talked to her son and interrupted her sulking thoughts.

"Oh wait!" He gasped then faced his mommy with a wide grin on his face. "Mommy, Aunt B wants us to go to the big play park later with Bella and Aunt Stacie. Can we go?" He asked with a pleading tone and puppy eyes. Yeah, that's one of Stacie's surprises when she came back to the city, she came back with a two year old baby girl, Bella Conrad. She's almost the same age as Joshua but the kid is a genius, she skipped first grade that is why her and Joshua are not classmates.

Her eyebrows shot up at Beca who was apparently trying not to look at Chloe. When did Beca and Stacie became a thing? And is she using her son to get to their friend? Chloe laughed at the situation before her, Beca has a lot to tell her before she even allows Joshua to go with her. She grinned at her plan to make Beca fess up about her and Stacie.

"Oh, let me talk to Auntie B first okay?" She asked, her excitement bubbling inside of her. Joshua nods and told Beca what she said as if she's not sitting right beside them. Beca finally looked up with a guilty look on her face and Chloe's smirk grew wider. She tipped her head towards the kitchen and Beca who's head was hung in defeat wordlessly went to the kitchen.

"When did you and Stacie started dating?" She went straight to the point as she reached the kitchen. She didn't even wait for Beca to face her before she dropped her question.

"Woah, Calm your pits, Red" she turned and Chloe noticed her cheeks were redder than the usual. She has a hint that Beca might still be on the fence if she really wanted to be with Stacie. "We're not dating. I just asked-,"

"YOU asked her out?!" She exclaimed at Beca in a louder tone than she intended. She was just overloading with new information because a few days ago, Beca was adamant in not dating because of her job.

"Well, Yeah, It was just the first time I saw her again and I thought maybe we could catch up" Beca shrugged, trying her best to look and act cool, but Chloe can see through her best friend; this is more than just catching up.

"When?" Was the short question of Chloe to her friend. She's practically bouncing with excitement for her.

"Excuse me?"

"When did you asked her out?" She elaborated the question, she realized she was too vague at her question.

"Well, we had coffee last Sunday after I went home from the hospital" Beca admitted and Chloe squealed then excitedly engulfed Beca with a hug. It was rare for Beca to really reach out to someone if she's not interested in them.

"Chloe,- can't.. breath" Beca struggled, she didn't realized that her hug was too tight. She quickly let her go and waited to hear the rest of the story.

"So yeah, after we had coffee and talked for a while but she was needed in the hospital so we exchanged numbers then started texting," she raised her finger in warning, "and before you tackle me again, Yes, we've been texting since then and today is her rest day so we decided to meet but she can't leave Bella so I suggested that I could bring Joshua so she could have a playmate." After Beca finished her statement, Chloe tackled her again.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're dating Stacie!" She exclaimed after she lets Beca go, she's a little out of breath because of excitement.

"Chloe, we're not really dating, we just agreed to meet and catch up,-" she stopped mid sentence as if she realized something "oh shoot! It's a date isn't?" She said more to herself rather than the redhead who nods her head enthusiastically.

"So do you like her?" Chloe asked, her grin never left her face. It was really the first time that Beca saw Stacie since their schedule didn't really sync with each other. Every time Beca is back home, it would be short and spontaneous visit and Stacie would be swamp in the hospital. Between being an on call doctor and a mother, Stacie don't really have the liberty to go out of her way without scheduling a get together months ahead. That is why it was really the first time that they've seen each other when Joshua was rushed to the hospital.

"To be honest, I don't know yet. We're friends, Chloe and yes she's gorgeous and smart but I can't just assume that we like each other that way. Our situation is a little bit complicated than that," Beca grimaced at the end and Chloe perfectly understands her dilemma.

"Welcome to the club" Chloe shrugged, trying to lighten the mood between them. Beca has always been pessimistic about things in her life, and sometimes she still believes that she's not meant to be happy but Chloe has tried her best to always cheer the brunette up. "Whatever happens, just be yourself Bec. Just like you said, you're friends so you don't have to always keep your best foot forward" Chloe encouraged her friend before giving her one last hug before walking back to the living room.

Aubrey was already sitting beside Joshua when they came out and Chloe almost gasped at how beautiful she looked early in the morning. She has seen her a few times that week in an early state but she looked different now, she looked like she's beaming.

"Good morning girls" she greeted them and looked at Chloe a little longer. The redhead swallowed lightly, the stirring feeling in her stomach was back.

"Hey" it was Beca who answered for them because Chloe felt words were stuck in her tongue. "Uhm, Aubrey, is it okay if I borrow Joshua later? Stacie and I are going to meet" Aubrey's eyebrows shot up as she heard Beca. She and Stacie are going to meet? Since when did that happen? She looked to the redhead beside the fidgeting brunette with a knowing smile and _I'll tell you later_ look on her eyes.

It was the only convincing factor that Aubrey needs to give her permission to their friend. "Okay" Beca looked relieved as she thought Aubrey won't ask anymore questions. "But Beca?" She looked up again at the blonde who's wearing a serious face. "I know where you sleep" she said in a very serious and threatening tone that if Beca didn't knew her friend, she would have been terrified.

"I know, Posen" she playfully scoffed, she knows that Aubrey knows that she loves Joshua so much and won't let anything happen to her. Beca walked back to her room and left the family alone in the living room.

"Hey" Aubrey softly called Chloe out who's still glued at her place. She doesn't know why she looked so awkward all of a sudden. Chloe finally smiled at her and walked to where she and her son was sitting.

"Did you sleep well?" Chloe asked and Aubrey smiled immediately at her. She slept very well after a long time of sleeping alone. She's well rested and refreshed even if they stayed up a little too late.

"Yeah, it was one of the best sleep I ever had in along time" she replied to the redhead. She noticed how Chloe's cheeks flushed pink as she admitted it.

"Me too" Chloe shyly admitted too and Aubrey finds her blushing even more. The blonde just enjoyed her reaction and didn't comment on it, not wanting to make Chloe uncomfortable. They sat in silence, three of them too lazy to do any thing than lay on the couch and watch their son's favorite movie series, Harry Potter. It's was also their favorite movie, they binge watch it whenever both of them are in the mood.

Apparently, Joshua asked Aubrey earlier to put on the movie so he could watch. He started watching it when he was five years old all because Aubrey and Chloe are still watching it. He enjoyed it and before his Mama went away, it was his favorite past time with them.

It has been a long time since Aubrey last watched Harry Potter and it is nice that she got to do it again with Chloe and Joshua. The past week has been nothing but a blissful week for Aubrey, she cherished every moment with her family and enjoyed every family time with them. She felt kind of bad as her mind fast forwards to next week where she has to go back in her empty apartment: no Chloe, no Joshua and no Beca. She will go back to eating meals alone, working on her cases on her own, making coffee on her own, she will be alone again. The thought almost made her cry, she felt her heart being ripped apart as she kept on imagining her life next week.

She felt Joshua tugging her hand that interrupted her thoughts. When she looked down, he was pulling it to rest on his lap together with Chloe's, just like the other night. Leave it to her ex wife and her son to always save her from wallowing on her own. She felt again warm hands on top of hers and it took all her strength not to turn her hand so she could intertwine her hand with Chloe.

She was busy looking at Chloe's profile that she didn't notice Beca entering the living room and clearing her throat to get their attention. "Hey Josh, aren't you going to take a bath yet? We're due at Aunt Stacie in an hour" she asked. She was already in fresh clothes and her hair still wet from bath.

Joshua perked up and asked both his mommies to help him to prepare for his day; his mama helped him take a bath and his mommy prepared his things. It was an experience he enjoyed a lot because he felt extra special as his mommies take care of him.

After an hour, Joshua is ready and they went on their way, leaving Aubrey and Chloe at house alone for the first time. It was Chloe who snapped out of their silence, "so, Lunch?" Aubrey looked at her watch and it was past twelve and just nodded gratefully.

Chloe cooked while Aubrey tried to help as much as Chloe lets her, they're still not talking and the blonde this time was the one to break.

"Chloe?" The redhead just hummed in acknowledgment while cooking. "Uh, do you still remember the favor I was asking?" Aubrey asked hesitantly to her. Her event was this weekend and even if she's working from home, her other senior partners are still reminding her to attend.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I kind of need the answer. The event is this weekend already." She forgot to mention the date of the event to Chloe and this is the first time that she has mention it.

"What?!" She flinched at the high pitched tone Chloe used. She can't blame her though since she's at fault here. "Why am I hearing this just now?" Chloe walked to stand in front of Aubrey with a hand on her hips. Aubrey ducks her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot to mention to you. And with Joshua getting sick it kind of slipped out of my mind" she explained and was grateful that Chloe seemed to accept her explanation.

"Alright, we're gonna go shopping after we eat!" Chloe exclaimed that surprised the blonde because does that mean Chloe already accepts her invitation?

"We? Are you coming with me to the event?" She asked excitedly at Chloe. The women before her nodded sheepishly, finally giving her consent. Aubrey sighed in relief and went around the table to get to Chloe and engulf her into a big hug. She was not one for hugs before but being with Chloe, she has learned to put her walls down when it comes to the redhead.

Chloe's breath hitched at the contact and Aubrey felt something within her. She felt Chloe's arms wounded up around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt Chloe nuzzled against the crook of her neck and she relaxed, pulled Chloe closer to her. This is the most intimate contact they've made in years on their own. Aubrey don't know what changed but Chloe has always been more touchy between them.

Aubrey slowly lets her go but mid way Chloe looked up and their eyes met. Aubrey made the mistake of looking down on her lips, now she can't look away. Chloe's lips was slightly parted, small breaths puffing out, and she suddenly nipped her lower lip and Aubrey's stomach dropped. It always drives her crazy when she does that and she always had her way with her when they were still together. But right now, it still has the same effect on her, maybe doubled since it has been so long but they're no longer together.

She's having an inner battle to go for it or respect Chloe's personal space. It seemed to Aubrey that Chloe's also having the same dilemma since she looked conflicted as well. She can see the battle in her eyes that she wants it too, whatever it is that they both want. Aubrey can feel the urging within her, the strong pull like a magnet towards Chloe, well, towards her lips.

She looked at her blue eyes as last attempt to stop if she doesn't want this but she saw her lightly nod and it was all she needed to go for it.

The moment their lips touched, both of them inhaled as if they were burned by each other. Then it was Aubrey who first moved and kissed Chloe's lips, it was tentative at first, still unsure if Chloe wants it. She opened her eyes and Chloe's was closed and she started to feel her move against her lips. Aubrey made a soft moan with how good it felt, how her body felt on fire and Chloe's lips keep on igniting the fire.

She felt Chloe's hand moved at the back of her neck and run her fingers through her hair, it was Aubrey's personal favorite hold of Chloe. It was tender and soft, she feel so much of Chloe's love as she holds her. She focused on kissing the redhead, she savored her taste; sweet and tangy, distinctly Chloe. It has been so long and Aubrey felt like crying as she pulled Chloe closer to her, she nipped at Chloe's lower lip that earned her a small whimper and Aubrey liked it, liked it very much that's why she continued doing it.

She licks Chloe's lower lip, asking for entrance and quickly granted an access. Both of them moaned this time, Aubrey smirked knowing Chloe's enjoying it as much as she did. Aubrey ran her hand through Chloe's back and the woman arched in her hands. Their tongues dueled and Aubrey felt like melting on her knees, she forgot how good it feels to be with Chloe like this.

She was about to lift Chloe up to the kitchen counter when they smell something burning. "Oh shit!" Chloe exclaimed and disentangle herself from the blonde and ran towards the burning pan. Aubrey's catching her breath while Chloe frantically held the hot pan and burnt herself. "Aaww! Crap!" She cursed again and quickly put her hand under a running water.

Aubrey recovered and saw what happened to Chloe, she went to the fridge and got some ice and put it in a towel and reached out for Chloe's hand. She gently placed the ice on top of the burnt part and Chloe hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey mumbled and for awhile Chloe forgot the pain as she focus again to the blonde in front of her. Her breath hitched but not because of pain but because of how divine Aubrey looked as she hovers above her burnt hand. Her swollen lips and messy hair, ragged breathing and slightly shaking hands. She did that to her, she caused that bliss on her face that she's wearing, it almost made her want to kiss her again.

Aubrey applied a little harder and it brought Chloe back to reality. Reality of what had just happened between her and her ex wife, her EX WIFE. She also don't know how it happened, one moment they were talking and the next they're kissing. Like full lip lock that might have been more if their food didn't not burn.

"Ooppss. I guess we have to just eat before we go shopping" she shrugged and tried to grin but hissed again as she felt the sting of burn. Aubrey just shook her head lightly and gave her an unamused smile.

"You should be careful next time" Aubrey reminded her. She missed this Aubrey, her Aubrey who's not guarded but caring and so carefree. Despite the loss of control that she displayed she's not freaking out. She feels so comfortable before the blonde again that it almost terrified her that past feelings for the blonde is recurring.

"Yeah, we were pretty preoccupied ealier, so" she shrugged and Chloe saw a flush of pink on the blonde's cheeks. She knew Aubrey wanted to talk about it but she kind of not ready yet, just wanting to savor the moment before the truth will crash it.

"Come on, get ready, we're going out!" Chloe encouraged Aubrey as she put the pan away and walks back to her room.

"Uh, Chloe?" Aubrey was glued on her face, still unsure and Chloe felt a little bad that the blonde is conflicted.

"I know Aubrey. We can talk while we eat, okay?" Chloe assured her and it was enough for Aubrey to relax and finally move out of her place and back to their room.


End file.
